ALittleFun
by MakingMatureJokes
Summary: What could have happened in the Copycat episode. Nothing but smut. Literally no plot. Sorry. (Also, my space bar still doesn’t work for titles. Help?)
1. Fun

**For the purpose of this fic everyone involved is 18. **

Chat stiffened as his copy grabbed his wrist, his weight uncomfortably pressed just above his crotch. He tried to pull his hand away but this akuma was his perfect match in strength. He couldn't let him get his ring; he only had to fight back long enough for Ladybug to show up.

He just hoped she got here before his transformation wore off.

The look on Copycat's face was simply maniac. His fingers were just about to close around the real ring when he pulled back and let Chat's arm drop. Chat frowned in confusion and watched as the thin, purple moth outlined the akuma's face.

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth." He said. "I just wanna have a little _fun _first."

Chat opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but all that came out was a wheeze as Copycat grinded down on him.

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, Kitty. I won't take your ring just yet." His copy leaned down and grabbed his face, dragging a claw from the corner of his eye to his jaw.

"I did a pretty good job with my statue, if I do say so myself. But I _must say, _the real thing is much more... detailed." With that he ground down again as he pulled his belt tail off. He stood up and grabbed one of the batons, using the belt to tie it between his feet a foot or so more than shoulder width apart.

Standing with his hands on his hips and nearly leering down at the hero, he smirked.

"Where to start?"

...

Chat gasped as he pulled back, spit trailing down his chin.

"Enough of that, Kitty. Don't you want the cream?" Copycat grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his mouth back down on his throbbing cock. Copycat hissed at the warmth surrounding his length once more and thrust his hips forward. Chat gagged as his tip pushed into his throat.

"I bet you're wondering where your precious little Ladybug is, hu?" The akuma sneered, still happily fucking the other's mouth. "Don't worry, she won't interrupt us. I turned off the locator on your baton."

Chat turned his head to look at the baton Copycat was waving around.

Copycat frowned and tsked, using the baton to turn his face back forward. "The only baton you need to worry about is the one in your mouth."

Feeling even more discouraged and helpless, Chat pushed against the hand in his hair.

"Stop pulling away." The akuma pushed his head all the way down, nose to navel, cock halfway down his throat. Chat coughed, his cuffed hands pushing on Copycat's thighs, but he wasn't able to move back.

Above him, Copycat groaned. "_So_good." Pulling out an inch and slamming back in, he snickered. "How does it feel, having your own dick in your mouth?"

Chat glared in return.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He gave a hard tug of the boy's hair. "Oh right."

He pulled out slowly, his dick smaking against Chat's cheek. He thrusted against his face, smearing saliva and precum all over. He dragged the tip of his cock back to Chat Noir's mouth and pushed against his closed lips.

"Open up, Kitty." He purred. When Chat didn't comply, he used the hand still in his hair to sharply pull his head back. Chat's mouth popped right open.

He dipped just his tip into the warmth before pulling back and then doing it again. Chat's spit dripped from his copy's cock and trailed down his throat. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as Copycat continued fucking his mouth with just his swollen, leaking tip.

And then he gave one big thrust all the way in, pulling all the way back out only to shoot a string of cum on the hero's face before pushing back in. He made sure his cock rested only halfway down Chat's tongue so his mouth would fill with sperm.

When he was finally done he pulled out as slow as possible. Chat's used mouth fell open, cum spilling out the corners of his lips.

Copycat chuckled, pressing a finger against his chin. "Swallow that, Kitty. Don't waste your cream."

The akuma leaned down and caught the trails of cum with his tongue before spiting it back into Chat's full mouth and snapping it shut. He pinched his nose closed until the hero's eyes clenched and his throat bobbed with cum sliding down it.

He let go and stepped back, admiring his work. Chat sat on his knees, shoulders slumped and jaw hanging slightly open as he gasped for air. His face was covered in spit and the single line of cum Copycat had left on him. His eyes trailed down and a wicked smirk graced his face as he saw Chat's own dick straining in the leather suit.

He pulled Chat up by his hair and traced his cock with a finger. The hero gasped and tried to pull away, but Copycat held him tight.

"Did that turn you on, Kitty? My cock in your mouth, filling it with cum?" He laughed and pulled Chat's head back, licking a line straight up his throat. He traced his ear with his tongue before biting the lobe.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?"

He used his legs to knock Chat down, his own legs still bound. He settled over the cat's thighs and pressed a single claw to the material at his crotch. It tore under the pressure, releasing Chat Noir's pulsing dick.

He tried to struggle away but the villain held him tightly. "You're not going anywhere for a while. I'm going to use you how I Please and then I'll turn your tracker back on so Ladybug will fall in my trap. And the best part?" He grinned sardonically and grabbed a hold of his cock, tracing the tip of it along Chat's. "She'll find you used and covered in cum. We'll see how much she likes her Kitty then."

"N-no-" Chat tried, but it was cut off in a groan as Copycat swallowed his cock. He swirled his tongue around it before releasing it with a pop. Climbing up Chat's body, he popped his own dick back in the useless hero's mouth before sitting back once more.

He positioned his hips directly above Chat's and sank down, dick to dick. He moaned and jerked his hips, the two cocks sliding together.

"You're such a nasty little cat, getting hard from being face fucked by your own cock. And soon you'll be cumming from the feel of it against you." He kept thrusting his cock on Chat's, loving the grunts and whines he was getting from the super.

"You're close, aren't you? Soon you'll be spurting cum all over yourself like the dirty animal you are."

Chat knew he wasn't wrong; he could feel the burning coil twisting tighter in his stomach. Even if he tried to hold it back, he'd never last. The stimulation of another hard cock rubbing against his was too much.

Copycat snuck his hand between Chat's legs and toyed with his balls. Chat stiffened and tried to push away again, but to no avail.

"Please." He gasped.

"Please what? Do you want to cum, Little Kitty?"

"N-no. Please... _Stop." _

"Hmm. I don't think I will." He gave an extra hard tug on the super's underparts as he upped his pace. He was going to milk this kitty for all he was worth.

Chat cried out, the chains around his wrists jangling as he pulled at them. "No!"

"You're so close, Little Kitty." Copycat said with a maniac grin. "I can't wait to see you cum; I bet you have the best orgasm face." He snickered and continued feeling him up and rubbing his dick against Chat's.

It didn't take the cat themed superhero long to finally nut everywhere.

He threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, as a series of whines and groans slipped from his wide open mouth.

Copycat hissed happily, letting his own orgasm rip through and splatter across Chat's chest. Their cum shone brightly in the dim light against the black material of his suit.

Chat was gasping for breath as the akuma laughed and sat up, dragging a finger through the mess and popping it in his mouth.

"Mmm. You taste good."

Chat slowly opened his eyes and glared at his copy.

Copycat kneeled over Chat, dragging his cock through the thick, goopy mess before bringing it to the other's mouth, which was still wide open as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wha-? No! Sto-!" The rest of Chat's sentence turned into gurgling nonsense as the cum coated cock was shoved down his throat.

Copycat pulled out and repeated it, getting a good helping of cum on his manhood before forcing it past Chat's swollen lips again and again.

Copycat felt the hero's cock start to harden once more underneath him, and he pulled away with a smirk.

"I think now would be a good time to turn that tracker back on, no?"

"Wha- no, don't-"

"I thought you _wanted _Ladybug to come help you?"

"She can't see me like _this! _You can't _leave _me like this!"

Chat motioned to himself, cum still clinging to his cheek and lips, still pooling on his chest and stomach, and cock hard and leaking against his thigh.

Copycat smirked. "Oh but I can. And I will."

...

When Ladybug busted through the door of the warehouse, the first thing saw was Chat chained and on his back, baton still tied between his ankles.

"Chat!" She cried, rushing over. She came up short when she saw the state he was in. A blush lit her face on fire.

"Ladybug, I-"

"What the hell happened?"

Chat's ears flattened against his hair. "I don't really wanna talk about it." He mumbled. "Can you just get these off?"

She raised an eyebrow and really took in his state, her eyes lingering on his red and swollen tip.

"I don't know, I think I'll have some fun first..."

Chat swallowed and watched his partner approach. Fun indeed...


	2. Funx2

**So I thought I might as well do a continuation. Hopefully it turns out alright. **

Ladybug leaned down and brushed the sweaty hair back from Chat's forehead.

"Are you alright, Kitty?"

Chat swallowed nervously but nodded. "Relatively?"

Ladybug frowned, but was distracted by the chirping of his miraculous.

"I've got some macaroons. Those will have to do," she said, turning away from him. "Go ahead and detransform. I'll feed your kwami."

Ladybug listened as Chat said the magic words, and then a cranky voice filled the room.

"Humans, they're all the same. What's wrong with you guys?" The small cat kwami flew in front of her line of vision. He was scowling pretty deep as he said, "where's my snack?"

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and pulled out a macaroon. "It's all I have on me."

The kwami rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Ladybug waited as her partners kwami angrily ate the pastry before he zipped back out of view. A flash of green light filled her peripheral vision so she slowly turned back around.

While Chat had detransformed and then retransformed, the sticky mess left on him had managed to stay in the same spots, leaving him just as much of a tempting mess as before.

Ladybug slowly walked back over to him. "Are you up for a little more fun?" She asked innocently, even as a grin started to spread across her face. Chat's cock, which was still sticking out through a rip in his suit, gave a slight twitch.

"Wi-With you?" He stuttered. He was completely hard now under his Lady's gaze. How long has he dreamed of a moment like this? But even his dreams hadn't been able to get the desire in her eyes right.

"Of course, Kitty."

Chat swallowed. "Always," he rasped. Ladybug's smile widened and she stepped even closer to him. "Wonderful, I'll keep that in mind. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chat's breathing became labored as he saw the amount of care replacing the heat that had previously been in her eyes.

He nodded. "As long as you're going to make it better." For good measure he threw in a saucy wink.

Ladybug laughed and propped a hand on her hip. "I think you'll be fine. In fact," she bent down and trailed a finger through the puddle of his own cum at the base of his cock. Chat groaned as she trailed her finger up to his tip and flicked.

"I think you almost enjoyed it."

She slung a leg over his hips to straddle him and brought her finger to his mouth.

"Open."

He did as she instructed without pause, and she stuck her finger in his mouth. His seed was salty but barely phased him anymore.

She pulled her finger out of his mouth and trailed her hand over his cheek.

"You look so enticing like this."

His hips jerked, causing her to smile. "Patience, Kitty. I've been looking forward to doing something like this for a few years now. I'm going to take my time."

She grabbed his chin, raising his head and causing him to whimper. Ladybug leaned in close and pressed a searing kiss to his lips.

When she leaned back she grabbed hold of his bell and unzipped his suit to get to his chest. She bent over and caught his nipple between her teeth, using her tongue to tease it hard.

Chat hissed, and she met his eyes.

"Okay?"

He nodded, eyes clenched. The touch of her cool, suit covered hand against his cheek made him slowly peek out.

"I want you to keep your eyes open, Kitty."

She sat back up and raised an eyebrow wickedly at him before rolling her hips against his.

"Ah!" He cried out, head falling back against the ground. "Ohhh."

Ladybug giggled and trailed her fingers down the center of his stomach, watching raptly as it sent spasms across his muscles.

"You're such a pretty kitty." She hummed, leaning down again to kick a stripe across his stomach.

"Ladybug-" he groaned, hips jerking again.

"Tell me what you want."

Chat met her eyes and blushed heavily. "Uhm, I-I..."

"It's ok, Chat." She said as she threaded her fingers through his hair, lovingly brushing it back. "We can stop if you want."

"No!" He said. "I-I want you to keep going."

Her eyes were a deep, night blue as she leaned in close, their noses almost touching.

"What do you want me to do?"

He shuddered and tried to catch her lips, but she leaned back again.

"Nu uh, uh. Naughty Kitty." She tsked, tapping his nose. "Well, if you aren't going to tell me what you want, I guess I'll just do what _I _want." She pushed off of him and laughed as he whined in protest.

And then moaned long and deep when her hand wrapped around his shaft. "_Ladybug..." _

"Don't worry about keeping quiet," she said. "There's no one around, and I want to hear all of your dirty little moans." With that, she settled between his still- bound legs and took his cock in her mouth.

Chat jerked violently and made a choking noise at the feel of her wet mouth on him. The suction was mind-numbing as the world narrowed to the feel of her tongue and the occasional scrape of her teeth that sent pleasurable zings of pain up his nerves.

"Mm, you taste pretty good, too." Ladybug murmured as she came up for air.

"Please..." He whimpered.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

She sucked his dick down once more, bobbing between his thighs with vigor and a steady pace.

He was already close. The leftover pleasure he refused to admit he had from his copycat encounter mixed with the knowledge that it was his Lady with her mouth on him like that had him rapidly careening to release.

"Ladybug, I-I, _ah_\- I'm gunna-"

She moaned _on_ his cock, his tip burried in her throat being assaulted with the vibrations. He cried out at the sensation as his breath started coming in sharp pants. The familiar tightening in his pelvis was getting too much to bear. He wouldn't last but another moment-

"_Gah!" _He came in her mouth with a shout, hips thrashing about as she held fast, her nose pressed into his stomach. His moans gurgled in his throat as he felt her swallow all around him.

"I think that's enough fun for now," she said, sitting up and catching the cum dripping down the corner of her mouth on her pointer finger. She popped it in her mouth and winked at him, making his limp cock stir. "Let's get you untied and defeat that akuma, hm?"

He started to protest as she began untying his legs, but she shushed him.

"Don't worry; we have plenty of time for more fun after."


End file.
